Whisper To You
by Taisi
Summary: Written RP. This was her life. Just her and her falcon, alone in the forest, living as they pleased- until her world comes crashing down around her, sending her running straight into the lives of our favorite team.
1. Prolouge

**I typed this at my friend's house. If you would like to continue leading your pathetic human lives, you'd better not flame.**

**I'm sorry, that was Foamy talking. Anywho, this is a fic me 'n my friend half-RPed. However, I took it and made it my own. The idea was originally mine, I guess. Hope you like it.**

_Prolouge_

She strode down the sidewalk, eyes trained on any flicker of movement or whisper of sound. She wore simply a pair of blue cargo pants and a black shirt with a large blue spiral covering the front of it; she looked younger then her true age, but her face was oddly serene for the twelve-year-old human many people mistook her for. Her amethyst eyes glittered in the noon sun, a deep contrast from their usual dark color. Her soft, dark-gray hair was cropped so that it brushed the nape of her neck, splaying over her ears and partially over her eyes. She walked slowly, deliberately, hands in her pockets, soft-soled black shoes making no sound on the pavement.

Overhead, a falcon flew a ring around her, calling out with a trill. Akuri paused and looked up; her surreal eyes softened and she smiled up to the sky, a soft, delicate gesture to the bird. "Areon," she whispered, so low no mortal could have heard it. Areon the falcon seemed to, however, and he slowly glided down to land on the forearm she extended. She stroked him gently, letting him rub his beak against her cheek in a brief gesticulation of affection. Then, as he took up his usual perch on her shoulder, she shoved her hands back in her pockets and resumed her stride once more.

The city-people who saw her dropped the conversations they were in and hurriedly backed away from her and her route. She ignored them, lavender eyes darkening to a violet color. Areon's golden eye followed the movements of everyone they passed, trilling silently to the girl about his hate for these mortals. I know what you mean, she thought silently.

She turned off the main road and onto the back roads. Walking past all the bums in the allies, she thought, If only these grown people had gotten jobs, so they could do something with their pathetic lives. But that's human for you. Expect everything to be handed to them. Nothing less, always more.

She found herself following her normal route, legs carrying her automatically where she wanted to go. Areon whispered something to her, in a series of quiet whistles and clicks, and she nodded. "Yes, Areon," she said, voice low and melancholy. She'd learned to hide any emotion she felt at all, a defense against people who meant more than a little harm. "We'll go to the Spring."

The Spring was a deep, widespread pool of transparent, light blue water. The liquid was warm when it was cold in the wood, and cool when it was hot. It seemed to glow in the dark, and was alight with the sun's reflections in the day. It seemed to have a healing property, for whenever Akuri sank into its depth, all her worries and pains were left on the shore.

It was a complete secret. Sacred to her, known by no one else. The wood she would protect with her last breath, as well as anything in it--the Spring especially, but any creature who's home resided in these trees.

She'd die for it--so it housed her.

When Areon unhooked his talons from her shoulders and flew off with the scream of the hunt, cutting beautifully through the skies, his tawny brown and black feathers glistening on his wings, chest feathers creamy white and the lightest golden as he soared. Akuri spared a single smile his direction before she walked on.

This was her life. She and Areon, alone in the forest, never to be disturbed by humans unless she wandered into their community.

She was content with this life. Content. Not pleased. Not disheartened. But content.

Until she stumbled upon the one factor that made her "content" life turn upside down.

The Spring. The Spring was tainted.

She noticed it right away. The gleaming waters of the crystaline lake were gone--replaced with a murky, muddy pond, only an evanscent reminder of it's once glorious beauty. What was more--the shore was strewn with the dead bodies of all her friends; vixens and their cubs, birds, deer, wolves, martens. The trees around it lay like logs, their stumps evidence of their untimely death.

Akuri stared at it, feeling all her defenses drop, all her guarded emotions run free. She felt her eyes widen and she dropped to her knees. She took in it all. She let it seep into her, it filled her, bubbled in her heart. She felt a rage like she'd never known rise in her. A scream of fury broke loose from her lungs leaving her throat raw. She pounded her fists into the dirt, all the time aware of a sudden stinging in her eyes and moisture on her cheeks.

When she stopped, and fell forward, panting and disshelved, she lost herself to her sorrow. The sadness was deeper then the anger, and it threatened to take over completely. Sobbing, she gathered herself and stumbled from the destruction site. She ran.

She ran blindly, branches whipping her face, protruding logs and clusters of underbrush tripping her--she picked herself up and ran on.

Sprinting along, she didn't realize she'd run out of forest. She was now running through the city, rushing past people, shoving into some who didn't leap out of her way. She was blind, couldn't see. She was weak, and vulnerable. She kept on, wanting to run until her feet fell from under her, but she ran headlong into a boy her own age wearing a green jumpsuit. She tried to push away and run stilltwo strong arms gripped her suddenly.

"Woah, hey there!" a shocked voice cried as the arms pulled her tightly against him, muffling any attempts to thrash away. "What's amatter?"

"Please...!" Despite the vigor with which she fought, her voice emerged weak and drawn. "I...I...Let me go...I..."

"Yusuke," a softer male voice offered. "We shouldn't leave her like this--she's obviously in distress."

"Hn. Stupid ningen," came a third, rough, blunt voice.

"Oh, Hiei," a musical, happy tone flooded Akuri's ears. It sounded worried and concerned now, though. "Don't forget your honor code--"

"Not another word, onna, or I'll--"

"Focus!" the boy named Yusuke, who still gripped her--firmly but gently--yelled. "Kurama, can we take her to your place?"

The light, tender voice affirmed, "Yes, mother is out of town with a friend this week."

"Good, let's go, then. Hiei, Kuwabara, somebody, make yourselves useful and get her on that side--she's gonna fall over!"

It was true. She hadn't noticed until all the people had mentioned it, but she was amazingly weak. Her mind grew fuzzy. She swayed, and finally fell against the two beings that held her, but they caught her tighter in their grip, and a second female voice said, "Yusuke, don't drop her."

"Shut it, Keiko, let's get her to Kurama's."

Then she felt herself being shifted from a barely-standing postition to being cradled gently in someone's arms. Then the soft rocking, rythmic motion of that person running levelly lulled her to a deeper sleep then she'd ever known. The screech of a falcon overhead was the last thing she heard before officially blacking out.

**I'm sorry it was short, but I wanted to post a little to see if you guys were interested. I hope you liked it. :sighs: I did try.**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated! I mean, I welcome them with open arms, which is hard to do considering they're inanimate cyber-messages, but that's not entirely the point.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chappie no. one! Thanks for the reviews, guys, I really appreciate it!**

_Chapter 1:_

_awakening_

The first thing she was aware of when she awoke, was a muted, distressed, altogether familiar series of shreiks and trills. She tried to gather herself, but her senses were so exhausted she couldn't make and mental notices. Tightening her already closed eyes, she dug her hands into a surprisingly gentle matter beneath her, and hauled herself up into a sitting position. That's when it struck her how much she _hurt. _Her legs were shot, and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk without support for a while; there was a burning sensation that filled her head, making her want to scream without stopping. She tried to shove it away.

Opening her eyes, the dizziness hit her with almost a palpable strength and a small gasp escaped her. Shaking it off, lavendar eyes darkening in pain and frustration until they were almost indigo, she glanced at where the skrieking was coming from.

Areon sat at the window, voicing his annoyance and concern ardently, golden eyes gleaming in the dark night air.

Akuri stretched an arm out to the window, and flipped the latch up. With a grimace, she reached out with her other arm, pushed all her weight against the window, and succeeded, rather shakily, in shoving it up. Areon flew in and landed lightly on the small table beside the bed, knowing she was too weak to hold him. Falling back against the pillows, she decided she'd evaluate in the morning...

It was Areon's soft trilling and his murderous beak carefully preening her hair that lulled her back to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gentle, hushed voices woke her in the morning. She lay silent, breathing easily, keeping her eyes closed as she listened; she wanted to hear what these people--there were two--were going to do with her.

"...and Keiko escorted Yusuke home--he was still weak after that last battle. Shizuru collected Kuwabara, and Botan had to report to Koenma." This speaker she identified as Kurama--she'd memorized his voice, and all those who were with him before

"And why am I still here, Fox?" This had to be Hiei. He spoke with a soft growl, and she could guess he was glaring.

"She has to get used to people, Hiei," Kurama said patiently.

"Get that baka ferry onna to babysit her when she gets back."

"Don't be so difficult."

Akuri decided she could trust them--they sounded like it. She opened her eyes and sat up, almost knocked back again by the sudden wave of weakness thrown her way.

The two boys turned around.

One was tall, with long, very red hair and sparkling, kind emerald eyes. He was dressed easily in a purple jumpsuit, hands in his pockets. He smiled at her, and she felt, and followed, the need to smile back. The other boy wore black pants, and a black cloak that concealed his arms and legs, save his feet, and a white scarf that covered his neck. He had careful, guarded crimson eyes, wore a white headband over his forehead, and his jet black hair stood naturally spiked up.

"Ah, you're awake," Kurama said soothingly. "We're sorry if we woke you. And we weren't aware this bird was a friend of yours--if we'd known, be sure we'd've let him in."

Akuri nodded, already liking them. She didn't understand why--after living her whole life alone, she was suddenly finding the need to befriend these people, and the others who'd she'd blundered into before; she wanted to gain favor in the eyes of these odd humans after a life of solitude. It'd take awhile for them to trust me, she found herself thinking, but I'm willing to wait. "Was it you who carried me back?" she asked Kurama dazedly.

"No, that was Hiei."

Akuri looked to Hiei, and could've laughed at the glare he'd sent Kurama's way. "Thank you, Hiei, sir," she said, half-bowing. Respect comes first, she thought, then defiance. Seeing his red garnets flash she added loftily, "But I _didn't _need your help."

"I wasn't helping you onna!" Hiei snapped. "I was following orders." He knew the words were wrong as soon as he'd said them; Kurama's eyes were shut and shoulders were shaking with silent chuckles. Hiei looked at him murderously, though it suddenly occured to Akuri that he'd never hurt him. "And call me "sir" again and I'll rip your throat out."

She'd no doubt that he'd do just that. She opened her mouth for a smart reply, when Kurama cut in with smooth practice. "Breakfast?"

It suddenly struck Akuri how _hungry _she was. Hiei, however, began, "Like I'd--"

"And I'm sure there's some sweet snow down there if you'd like," Kurama continued off-handedly. "Mother would get it for you."

Hiei broke off, glared hatefully, then swept out of the room. Akuri couldn't stop a chuckle; so this Kurama fellow knew Hiei's weakness. "Sweet snow?" she asked him.

"Ice cream. He likes strawberry the best."

"Ah. I'm partial to chocolate-mint myself."

Kurama led the way down the hall, and Akuri, Areon perched on her extended forearm, followed. He showed her into a very plain-looking, homey kitchen, and she settled down at the table next to Hiei, who was eating ice cream out of a huge carton with a very large spoon. If he heard them enter, which she was sure he did, he gave them no acknowledgement. Kurama was unphased and set to pouring juice into a tall glass and setting it in front of Akuri. Right after, his mother, who bid him a "Goodmorning, Suichi", and then set a plate full of steaming _niro-tama _in front of her. Akuri stared at it for a full minute, then began to wolf it down as quickly as Hiei with his sweet snow.

When she'd finished eating, she'd collapsed onto the couch, stomach full, mind content. That was when she leapt up again. What--! No! "The forest...the creatures..." She fell to her knees, held her face in her hands and sat there, concentrating on not crying.

"What's the matter, onna?"

She didn't flinch at Hiei's impassive voice. "N-Nothing."

"I can tell when people lie, onna. I could find out for myself, but this way is more pleasant."

When she did answer, she heard a rustle, and his hand on her shoulder. And suddenly, his presence was in her mind. She was about to object, when she understood he was not there to do harm, but to collect information from her memories. She allowed it.

When he left her mind, he was silent. When Kurama came in and saw Akuri kneeling poignant on the ground, and Hiei retying his headband, he opened his mouth at once, sharp eyes trained on the Koorime.

"Don't blame me, kistune."

Kurama blinked and looked back down at Akuri. He sighed--his trust in Hiei and worry for the new girl were battling in his mind. Finally, after less than a second's hesitation, he chose the first, and nodded to Hiei with a smile, then knelt by the girl. Hiei's eyes narrowed, and he dissapeared sketchily. Kurama felt him go, and sighed. Nonetheless, he touched Akuri gently on the shoulder. She seemed to come out of a trance, and jumped at his gesticulation, eyes wide and wild with fear and pain.

"What's the matter, Akuri?"

"It's..." She felt tears spring to her eyes and she could do nothing about it. So, sobbing, feeling bitterly dissapointed in herself, she told Kurama what had happened to her wood, and the Spring. "Th-There was nothing I could do," she cried, suddenly aware that he was hugging her softly. "I-I...I was _helpless, _they needed me and I--"

Sudden knocks on the door brought their attention in that direction. Akuri stood and fled into the kitchen, hastily wetting her face in the sink and rubbing it dry with a towel. Kurama stood with grace any cat would envy and strode to the door, opening it wide. "Ah, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara. You've come to see how the girl is doing? Come in."

Sensing a sudden wild unsureness from Akuri's direction, he continued swiftly, "She'll be in in a minute. She's eating right now."

Suddenly, there was a livid fire Koorime in the center of the room. He was panting and covered in blood. His crimson eyes flashed and everyone, minus a certain fox demon, flinched back at the sight of this rage.

"Her forest," he hissed, "wasn't destroyed by men."

**Sorry it was short! I hope you keep with it! It may've been dumb, I'm sorry! Reviews...?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a million years. I mean seriously--sorry. ANYWHO, I dunnown YYH, but I _do, _in fact, own Akuri--Was that her name? Been a while.--and her falcon.**

_Chapter 2_

_anger of the demon_

Akuri had never cried so much before in her life. She had fled the room, and the house, running faster than the average human. People leaped aside in her wake, confused. She sobbed as she ran, feeling such deslotion that she was sure it would swallow her whole. Areon screeched overhead, following her from above. She found a secluded corner of an alley, where her weak legs--protesting any and all movement--finally buckled, and her body crumpled to the ground. Then she heard voices, voices in her mind:

_Hiei, I swear, go get her._

_No, Kitsune. She'll come back when she's ready to. _

_You'll look for any excuse not to help out, won't you?_

_Hn._

_Hiei, do I have to let slip to Kuwabara what your sister's identity is? A secret can't be kept forever..._

_...Damn you, Fox._

_See, there we go. You gave up unusually fast today, Hiei._

_Shut it, fox._

_Just bring her back here, Hiei, with no injuries, other than self-inflicted of course._

_  
Of course._

Yes...the first voice was smooth, sweet, compassionate; the second was cold, sarcastic and dark. Hiei and Kurama, no doubt. She smiled at the thought of their conversationsmiled because she knew someone was looking for her. Then her smiles vanished and she gave way to tears once more. Areon landed on her shoulder, preening her hair with his murderous beak carefully. She gave a watery chuckle, but the small effort of the hawk's did nothing to illeviate her pains.

Suddenly a boy was in front of her; a boy with jet black, spiked up hair and a black cape with a sword dangling at his side. He was glaring at her with two fiery crimson eyes. "Let's go, onna. Kitsune will blackmail me if I return without you."

She sobbed lightly, eyes meeting his. "B-But why...why do you care?"

The Koorime opened his mouth hottly, ready to proclaim he _didn't _care, but stopped. Then he said, "You're home was destroyed by people who aren't human. That forest, if I wasn't misinformed, was your responsibility." She nodded dumbly. "It..._angers _me that someone would destroy that wood."

She was starting to get dizzy. "...Thanks..."

Hiei scowled. "That has nothing to do with you, onna."

"Yeah..."

Hiei stared as the girl promptly lost conciousness, falling forward at the Koorime's feet. _I could walk away right now. That's right, just walk away. ...DAMN IT!! _He knelt and picked up Akuri, cradling the girl gently in his arms as he began to walk back to Kurama's house where he would undoubtedly get a talking-to for A.) taking so long, and B.) "letting the girl wear herself out".

As he walked, he looked at the girl without moving his head, only moving his eyes. The hard, impenetrable crimson orbs softened for a split second as they lingered on his burden, then he looked back up, unwilling to have anyone see him as soft.

_Hiei, did you find her?_

_Affirmative, Fox._

_Is she alright?_

_Yes._

Hiei felt the kitsune sigh with relief, and he could tell at once that his friend was agitated. _Good. Thank you, Hiei._

Hiei's voice was dry. _My pleasure. _

_Er...try to hurry home, Hiei...We have visitors._

That alone was enough to make Hiei break into a fast sprint, bringing the girl closer to him so he wouldn't drop her, as he seemingly dissapeared, sketching out of view of the human eye.

**Okay one word--SHORT. REALLY, REALLY SHORT. I know, and I'm sorry!! But please review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for the long gaps in between updates, but it's hard keeping up with my stories, with school and all. ::sigh:: Anywho, here ya go!**

_Chapter 3_

_loyalty_

Hiei sensed who it was before stepping foot in the yard. He growled softly, unconciously bringing his burden even closer to him. WHen he realized what he was doing, he nearly dropped her. _Protective? Of this odd little ningen? _He shook himself, disgust in ever feature, then strode toward the porch.

Kurama opened the door for him; Hiei hadn't bothered knocking, knowing the Fox would sense him anyway. "Ahh, Hiei," Kurama said pleasently. "Always such a pleasure. Do come in." There was some silent warning in the kitsune's voice. Hiei acknowledged it and immidiently locked eyes with their "visitor", at whom Yusuke and Kuwabara were glaring, probably having completed a very heated conversation.

Koenma, teenage formed, stood at the center of the room, eyes on Akuri, arms crossed. "Ah, there she is. Hand her over, Hiei."

The crimson red eyes the stared him down made Koenma whimper a little. Botan stepped in between the two. "Now, boys, let's not act immaturely. Try to behave like gentlemen."

"Hn." Hiei shifted the girl to a more comfortable position in his arms without being aware that he did it. To their credit, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't comment. Botan blinked at him, but Koenma spoke up: "There's no need to act like a gentlemen!! I'm in charge, I can act however I wanna!"

Kurama said softly, a hint of anger in his voice, "Tell us this, Koenma; _why _should we give the girl to you?"

"She isn't a _girl!" _Koenma yelled, flustered. "She's a demon of the highest class! She possesses powers of manipulation over the elements wind, water and light! She has a bird of prey that watches over her at all times and alerts nearby animals when she's in danger! She may look small and frail, but she is more than capable of taking care of herself!" **::That "bird of prey" is currently out hunting. He'll return to the story later.::**

Silence.

Kuwabara was gapping at the sleeping Akuri, and Botan whistled low. Yusuke and Kurama shared an imperceivable look, then gave the slightest incline of the head. Kurama said quietly, "But what if this powerful demon knew nothing of her power?"

"What? Impossible!" Koenma shouted.

"Not so. Look at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Neither knew anything of the power they possessed until given a direction to channel it," Kurama said in that gentle tone of his; yet somehow, every kind of cowered as he talked, like he was not only venting harmlessness, but supreme anger as well, all hidden inside his soft tone.

Koenma's mouth worked furiously around his pacifier, his face turning red. Botan looked at him, then kind of slid away over to the other boys. "K-Koenma, sir..." she began, raising her hands. "You don't have to--"

"I shouldn't even be arguing!" he yelled finally. "That's _it! _It's my call, and I say _GIVE ME THE DEMON!"_

He stomped across the room, cape billowing behind him almost indignantly. Yusuke saw what he was going to do, and yelped, "Uhh, I wouldn't--!"

Too late.

Koenma reached out and made to grab Akuri from Hiei's arms. What happened next happened so fast no one really saw it.

The hiss of metal rung through the air, along with a quiet, vehement snarl, and Hiei's katana met Koenma's throat, drawing a small bead of blood; a green thorned vine was wrapped around Koenma's torso, past the katana--kindly, instinctively, giving the sword room enough to slice through the neck if need be--and then knotted itself at the Prince's head.

Complete silence buffeted them, defeaning.

"Make one move," Kurama said, voice cold, and dangerously pleasant, "and you will die."

Kuwabara jumped back, and Yusuke flapped his arms, yelling, "What the heck do you think you're doing, Kurama?! Hiei, you punk, put the sword away!!" and Botan kind of moaned/screamed. Hiei's eyes never left Koenma's, and Kurama only looked away once, toward the kitchen where his mother was making lunch. Then he said, "Koenma, it would be in your best interest to leave, now, or elsewise explain to my mother why you're here."

Koenma sweatdropped, then growled. "Fine! I don't care! When she decides to destroy you all, you're on your own!"

Then he snapped his fingers and dissapeared.

Kurama's rose whip could've easily tightened around him before he vanished, and Hiei was by far fast enough to run him through before hand as well, but both did neither. Kurama's whip receaded back into a rose that he tucked behind his ear under his hair, and Hiei sheathed his katana. When the two turned, in sync, to look at the others, they all held up their hands--"Hands, hands!! We won't touch her!"

"Perhaps," Kurama said kindly, gesturing toward the door, the polite smile on his face giving no notion to the livid anger only seconds before, "you should leave now."

The three scampered out the door and down the walk quickly, looking over their shoulders as they briskly strode away.

oooOOOOOOooo

Akuri felt warmth all around her, and snuggled closer to the source of it without opening her eyes. Her reward was to be enveloped closer, tighter, like someone was hugging her with all their might. She was at a loss for a moment, then sighed, and lost herself to complete unconciousness once more.

_I'm safe...With Rama-chan and Hiei-chan..._

oooOOOOOOooo

Kurama, coming out from the kitchen with two plates of food, saw the Koorime hug the small girl tightly, like he was trying it out. The fox demon stared for almost a full eight seconds, before smiling softly at the scene, then loudly entered the room to announce his arrival.

Hiei loosened his hold on the girl, setting her beside him on the couch; Kurama didn't comment, only handed him his plate, and sat down on the girl's other side. He knew very well what attracted Hiei to this girl; while Hiei was a Fire Koorime, this demon was a water/wind/_light _demon. It was nothing more than curiousity.

"Hiei," Kurama said after they'd eaten, "...what shall we do about her?"

"Hn."

A knock on the door made Hiei's hand fly to his katana, Kurama's to the rose hidden in his hair.

_Who was it _this _time?_

**Okay, short short short, but it was only because I was struck with inspiration!!! Okies, reviews, please!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this story is probably almost over. XD Sorry. I know it wasn't much of a story. But...TT.TT**

**I don't own YYH. In fact, I've never even seen all the episodes...But I'm working on that!! Thank _Kami _for myspace and Youtube.**

_Chapter 4:_

_unwelcome guests_

At the knock, both boys tensed, Hiei with a hand thrown out in front of the creature beside him, and one on his katana; Kurama stood, absentmindedly fingering a few seeds, and strode to the door. Clasping the handle, he turned back to Hiei, who nodded curtly, grabbed Akuri, and dissapeared.

Kurama then faced the door, turned the doorknob, and opened it wide. A man--with far too much muscle mass for any good--stood with his hands clasped behind his back, making his muscles pulse, behind a smaller man. He was young, thin and tall, slender, almost lanky. He wore simple black jeans, a little baggy, and a forest green sweatshirt. His black eyes flashed around the kitsune, taking in the empty room behind him. And then he shoved his hands in his pocket, smiling broadly, though their was nothing sincere in it, and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alone, are we?" he said lightly, but Kurama heard some stiffness in his voice as well.

"Why, yes, I am," he said politely, hand clenched around the doorknob. "And who might you be, sir?"

"Ohh, so polite," the boy said rubbing the back of his neck, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm Fujiwara. Juku Fujiwara. And this oaf behind me if Tak. And you are...?"

"Might I ask why you've decided to visit my house, although it's clear you've no idea who I am?" Kurama said softly, emerald eyes hard and probing.

Fujiwara's smile fell off. "No foolin' you is there, kid?" When Kurama's face remained untelling, he continued, "Because you have something of mine, and I want it back."

"And what makes you think that?" Kurama asked clearly, undampened by his menacing friend. He raised his hand--Fujiwara's eyes flew to it--and tucked his hair behind his ear to curtain the fact that he had grabbed his rose and stowed it in his sleeve.

"I can _sense _her," Fujiwara whispered serenely, taking a few steps into the house. "And she's _mine."_

Kurama tensed as soon as he walked in, but Tak towered behind him. His green eyes flicked from Tak to Fujiwara, who was meandering around the den like he owned it. "Hmm...it appears you had a _friend _here, is that right?" He pointed to the open window; the curtain was mussed like the window had been thrown open in haste. Kurama cursed himself for not thinking to fix it.

Seeing he wouldn't get an answer, Fujiwara shoved his hands in his pockets again and looked airily around the room, opening his mouth to speak, but a voice from the kitchen called, "Suichi! Suichi, can you come here a moment?"

_Mother!_

It happened in a flash: Fujiwara made for the kitchen, faster than was normal, and Tak made to grab Kurama. Kurama dropped low and slid out of Tak's reach, at the same time racing after Fujiwara. His rose slipped from his wrist, into his hand, and he hurled whipped it around as it grew in his hand to become the Rose Whip. Tak managed to get a hand on his wrist, however, stilling Kurama's balance. He stumbled, cursing under his breath, but kept on his feet. When he reached the kitchen, Fujiwara had a knife to his petrified mother's neck.

Kurama stopped dead. His eyes--normally so calm and off-set--widened with vague calamity. "Let her go," he ordered softly.

"And why would I do that?" Fujiwara crooned, tightening his grip on the frightened woman.

"Because if you don't..." Kurama felt a familiar presence behind him, and he sighed. "...I'll kill you."

Fujiwara's smile evaporated: Kurama didn't have to turn around to see it was Hiei who stood right behind him. A rustle of cloth gave away the fact that the Koorime had crossed his arms. "Hiei," Kurama muttered. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I don't need permission to do what I _want, _Fox," the Koorime retorted. "Least from a kitsune whose mother is being held at blade-point."

Kurama hissed under his breath, but didn't broach the subject. Hiei took a few measured steps forward until he was at Kurama's side. "So. The ningen."

"Yes, Hiei, the ningen."

Hiei disspeared in the next instant, sketchily. Fujiwara only had time to widen his eyes before he found the belt knife he'd held at Ms. Minamino's throat skidded across the floor to Kurama's feet; and then he was kicked--literally, kicked--forward so that he tumbled to the ground. Ms. Minamino, wide-eyed, glanced behind her to see Hiei there, crimson eyes meeting hers. "Onna," he said almost-formally, voice holding a hint of soft confusion, before he dissapeared once more, reappearing at Kurama's side, the woman in his hold; he let her go and Kurama immidiently put his arms around her. "It's okay, Mother," he said softly. "These people are just...erm..." He looked to Hiei for help, who crossed his arms.

Fujiwara stumbled to his feet. His black eyes widened, and looked in amazement at the kitsune and the Koorime. Bracing himself against the wall, he mumbled, "That was..._cool..." _He eyed the lethal vine-like weapon Kurama held easily in his hand; he shook his head in what appeared to be admiration. "I almost hate doing this..." Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he held his wrist to his lips and murmured into a device buckled there, "They're here. You've got the girl, right? Good. _Now come get these demons!"_

Kurama shoved his mother out of the kitchen just as seven black-clad figures barracaded the exits. She watched on in horror as Kurama and Hiei were boxed in. "And if you do _anything," _Fujiwara said, almost dejectedly, "my boss says the girl'll get it."

Kurama and Hiei's eyes met in a second.

_Should we, Hiei?_

_...Hn._

_How do we know they have Akuri?_

As though sensing the kitsune's thoughts, Fujiwara smirked. "Bring the girl," he spoke into the communicator strapped to his wrist.

A few moments later, three men appeared; through the three huge men's efforts, they barely restrained a struggling Akuri. She was fighting silently, not wasting her strength in screaming: but when she saw Hiei and Kurama she did scream. "_Rama! Hiei!_" she yelled as loud as she could. "_You have to trust me!"_

Fujiwara yelled, "Shut her up!"

When a man covered her mouth with his hand, she chomped down savagely on his fingers. He yelled and yanked his hands away. Akuri took that moment to cry, "You'll know when to run! Take the lady and go! I'm _trusting you _to go!"

Kurama watched on as more men went to restrain the little girl. His whip writhed in his hands, expressing his master's own periled thoughts of helpless inactivity. Hiei was snarling, a low sound building low in his chest. It wasn't so much that he _cared _for Akuri deeply: Kurama knew that inevitably the mild affection he had of her would in a few days' time deepen, but right now Hiei was outraged because he had been protecting that exotic new creature and he had A. failed at keeping her safe and B. not gotten the chance to figure why he didn't hate her.

But then something hurtled past them: Aeron. The bird of prey swooped in with surreal practice and pecked the communicator from the unsuspecting Fujiwara's arm. He circled Kurama and Hiei, until Kurama stretched out his arm and opened his hand; the bird dropped it into his palm.

Akuri was being overcome; finally she knelt, completely spent. Hiei growled, "Get _up _onna!" but there was no way Akuri could have heard him. The men proceeded to bind her arms behind her back, and put a gag in her mouth. She clenched her jaw and bore it, building her strength, gathering the powers she never knew she had inside her, waiting, waiting, waiting, ready to channel it all into one feirce, almighty attack; the one that would end her fruitless struggles one way or another.

Her eyes met Hiei's and Kurama's. They both knew in that second what she was begging them to do, what thye had to do for her to succeed: they had to leave her, and run away. Both options deeply disgusted both, but they had little choice. The air around them was growing stale, the light was receading, the ground was trembling; and all the strength was flying in one direction--Akuri.

With a look of self-disgust, Kurama turned and grabbed his mother, who was sobbing a bit, and yelled, "_Hiei!"_

Hiei unsheathed his katana with no furthur dialouge having been needed and cut easily through the seven black-clad men that barred their way. Kurama, his mother, and Hiei raced out of the house and into the street; as far as Kurama and Hiei could bring themselves to go.

They couldn't see what was happening, but knew it was drastic. Suddenly, a excrutiatingly _bright _light emitted from the house, as well as a familiar voice, that rose into a agonizing scream of pain and fear.

oooOOOOOOooo

The house was, miraculously, intact. They ran into the kitchen to find the girl lying for dead on the kitchen floor; the foes had been long since defeated--they seemed to have evaporated.

Hiei reached the girl first, and had turned her over by the time Kurama reached them. The girl thrashed. "Wh-who is it? Let me go! Hiei! Rama! Where--"

"Onna!" Hiei grabbed her wrists. He hissed, "Knock it off!"

Kurama was troubled: he lay a calming hand on her forehead. "Akuri," he murmured to the already calming girl. "What's wrong?"

"R-Rama?...I...I can't see...I can't see...Rama, Hiei...I can't see!"

**One more chappie after this.**

**Waddidyou think?! Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, last chappie. I'm sad to see this story go. TT-TT I liked it...Ah, well. Nothing gained, nothing lost. Standard disclaimer applies. This is NOT Hiei/OC or Kurama/OC;; Akuri is just a little girl.**

_Chapter 5:_

_final sight_

She sat in between Kurama and Hiei, legs folded underneath her. Bandages wrapped around her head, concealing her once brilliant, now dulled, eyes, but underneath her hair so it could flop over her face like always. She was resolved, but her hands were clenched tightly and trembling, and her shoulders shook every few moments.

A hand slid over hers and held it gently. She smiled, feeling Kurama's comfort as though it seeped into her skin from his. Another hand rested on her head, and she knew that to be Hiei. "Can we leave yet, nii-sans?"

She could almost hear Kurama's lilting smile. "No, dear, not yet."

"Hn."

Akuri smiled again, raising her hand to her face to feel the bandages over her eyes. It was easier to deal with this way; that way, she'd be expecting the darkness when she opened her eyes, as would anyone. Without the cloth there, she opened her eyes with the full expectation she'd see her world, and it hurt being unable to. So Kurama had tied the bandages expertly, under her hair and over her eyes. She was frightened, but trying--and succeeding--to be brave, and tried to let her mind melt into this new predicament. Aeron sat on her shoulder, preening her hair.

Hiei's eyes flashed and he glanced up, sniffing lightly, realized who it was, and relaxed (as relaxed as Hiei gets around _bakas_). Kurama trusted his instincts, and didn't bother with that instinctive flash of anxiety one had when one was unsure of the company. Akuri lay a hand on the ground, then brought it back up again, reassured.

Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Kuwabara walked in, strides easy, glancing nonchalantly about the place; they'd no clue what had transpired, so gave no thought to the scorch marks that lay unhidden under the fresh coats of whitewash paint, or rather, didn't notice them.

Yusuke glanced at Akuri, and smiled hugely; it was the first he'd seen of her for a while. "Ahh, that's that girl from before isn't it? Yeah, there's the falcon. Akuri, right?"

They were all surprised when the girl didn't raise her head to smile at them with that brilliant, radient glow; but rather ducked her head and nodded with a soft, "Aye, that's me."

Botan and Keiko approached, earning a low growl from Hiei. When the Koorime made no move to attack, they knelt. "What's the matter, girlie?" Botan asked with a smile, sliding cool fingers under the little girl's chin. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed that Kurama and Hiei shifted, irritated. Kurama stretched out a graceful hand and gentle pulled Botan's away.

"Might you leave the girl alone?" he asked with that soft politeness that immidiently made both girls consent and nod. Yusuke frowned, glancing at Kuwabara, who shrugged. Then he crouched in front of Akuri, muttering, "Why, wazza matter with her? She looks fine--"

Kurama growled and Hiei snarled as the half-demon lifted the younger demon's head up for all to see.

The bandages, the scars, and the blood that ran like tears from her concealed eyes; but the sudden movement made the bandages come loose and fell to her lap to land on her folded knees.

Yusuke jumped back; in horror, and also to avoid the furious swing from a lethal katana resting in the hands of an equally lethal Koorime.

The girls once beautiful, clear eyes were now dulled over, and blood pooled from them, as they were still unhealed from the sudden shock of the situation that had made her go blind. Kurama put his arms around the little girl, drawing her close, and rewound the bandages softly over her eyes, getting the hair out from under the cloth, and then tightened them again.

Yusuke was, for once, was speechless. Keiko brought her hands to her face in horror; Botan and Shizuru turned their faces away, both equally hurt.

Kurama stood, and Akuri stood with him. Hiei, already on his feet, stepped back into his place beside them, eyes livid. Aeron, restless now, took flight, and flew around the room. Everyone stared as Akuri effortlessly followed it's flight around the room with her face, and then held up her arm for it to land on. Her face turned to Yusuke and the others, and they fully expected to meet her sparkling green eyes; but all the met was the white blood-stained bandages.

"I asked you to leave her alone," Kurama said, without his usual patient kindness. His emerald eyes, when he looked at Yusuke, were cold.

"Um...Kurama?" Keiko was hesitant, unsure if she should speak; as she well should have been, because neither kitsune nor Koorime was in a forgiving mood.

But, as goes Hiei's honor code and the laws of Kurama's conscience, both let the girl continue.

"How...can she see the bird flying?"

"It's because I can feel his wings pulse through the air," the girl said softly, stroking the bird. "Just as I can hear your feet hit the ground when you walk; any sound you make is enhanced tenfold to my senses like an echo in a cave." Everyone, without realizing it, immidiently stopped moving. "I can hear you breath; rather, a sensing kind of hearing, but hearing all the same. It's scary beind blind, because I miss seeing everything--I can _feel, _but it's not the same, not exactly. But I'm lucky to have found this way of "sight", you could say.

"In any case, it's proven very useful in my training."

oooOOOOOOooo

Koenma surveyed the fox demon that stood before him, wearing the white suit with the multicolored sash. "So, you say the demon is harmless?"

"No, Koenma, I say the opposite; she is quite powerful." The boy's face was impassive.

"Then why should I allow her to stay?" Koenma said tightly, still upset about the slight incident involving a cowering toddler-Prince, a writhing vine whip, and an unsheathed katana.

"Honestly," the kitsune said cheerfully, "it's because I'd fear your physical and mental safety if you chose not to."

A dark shadow shrouded Koenma's mind for a split-second, and he tensed, stiffening at once. _Hiei. ...That can't be good. _The Prince gathered himself, meeting Kurama's eyes once more; he finally noticed something very different: the kitsune's eyes, usually warm and amused, were now cold and harsh, the only features giving away any emotion that was so easily hidden in the rest of his face. The prince, to busy himself, started stamping papers, hoping that it would be Kurama who tired of the silence and broke it first. He shouldn't have tried; the boy stood motionlessly, eyes never leaving Koenma.

_"FINE," _the toddler-formed prince shouted, throwing down his stamp. "But if she gets into even _one _little mishap, she--"

"Why, Koenma," Kurama said, amused now, smiling lightly. "Akuri now has a gender?"

_Oops. I didn't call her an "it". I mean I didn't call "it" an--!!...Forget it. _"You're _dismissed _Kurama."

Had it been any other member of the Rekai Tentai, Koenma had no doubt he'd have gotten a severe shouting at for "dismissing" them, or at least a smug smirk that he'd consented to what they wanted; but as it was, Kurama only bowed, and swept out of the room.

oooOOOOOOooo

The others watched--amused, curious, and awed--as Akuri and Hiei sparred. It was obvious the Koorime wasn't going all-out, but neither was the girl. They were actually just killing time before Kurama got back.

Hiei aimed a swift jab at the girl's shoulder; she twisted her body over the punch, over it, landed on her hands, and flipped away. Doing a quick cartwheel, she slid a bit on her feet, then raced forward once more, footwork too quick to follow. Hiei stiffened his arm and did a quick circular motion to fend off her punch, her fist rotating with his arm, so she braced her fist against his arm, throwing all her weight on it for a perilous second, and aimed a few kicks at him while she slowly fell upside down. He slid to the side, blocking the kicks with one arm as she fell; she landed swiftly on her hands and slid under him, jumping to her feet behind him. He spun round, smirking, and she grinned back. She lept back a few stances, then ran forward again, kicking high at his face; he blocked and grabbed her foot; she twisted out of his grip, landing on her hands and, still twisting, spun round with all the weight on her wrists and kicked out at him again, before flipping backwards and landing smartly on her feet.

They both dropped into their stances, huge smirks on their faces. But that's when Kurama, once more in his purple jumpsuit, stepped out of his house in time to see them pause for breath in the duel that was taking place in his backyard. "At it again, are we?" he said with exaggerated patience.

Yusuke muttered, "How can she fight so well against Hiei and you if she can't see?"

"Actually, being blind has given her a very great advantage; while we may be manipulated by what our eyes tell us we see, she will be able to tell exactly who or what is decieving us," the kitsune said with another light smile.

Kuwabara whistled low. "So...she can't be tricked?"

"Basically."

"Greaaat..." Yusuke groaned, rubbing his temples. But then he grinned "So this means she can stay right? I mean, you wouldn't be talking to us like a normal human being if Koenma said no; you'd be trying to convince the forest to go kill him."

Kurama drw himself up in mock-offense. "I _beg _your pardon," he said in a superior tone.

"Kitsune, enough nonsense," the Koorime drawled suddenly; everyone looked over to see he and Akuri were now sprawled on the ground, the girl fingering the boy's katana carefully, taking in every detail with a curious eye. Her hawk flew down from seemingly nowhere and landed on Kurama's shoulder, settling comfortably.

"So...we've got a new member of the team?" Botan, who'd been watching with fascination, and cheering loudly, the fight, said curiously, glancing from one of her companions to the next.

Akuri fell silent, looking in the general direction of Yusuke and Kuwabara; Hiei was growling very softly, and Kurama was watching Kuwabara and Yusuke impassively.

Yusuke was silent, tapping his chin in mock-thought. "Well...I dunno if she's _strong enough..." _A sharp clap of wind hurtled towards him, and he managed to duck in time to avoid a painful jetstream whiplash. "Er...Yeah, she's in the team."

"Thank you!" Akuri said, with a big grin. She shifted until she was kneeling, and sat back on her heels as she fumbled with her bandages. It had been weeks since Kurama had tied them in place, and now they fell to her lap. Everyone stared.

Her eyes, instead of dull, were now a sparkling silver in contrast. They weren' t the beautiful emerald eyes she'd once had, but they were both beautiful and supple; but still blind.

_It's the first time...I've had friends...and the first time...I've had two people I can call "nii-san"._

"Thank you so much!"

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for the strange ending. Reviews, please?**


End file.
